


The Magic Baby Maker

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Smut Works [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Giving Birth, How Do I Tag This, Magic, fucking weird, kinda graphic birth, magic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Jonah and Emily are out of options for how to get a baby so they go to see the magic baby maker in the mountains





	The Magic Baby Maker

It was rumored that the young, beautiful woman who lived high up in the mountains and only came down to the village to trade at market could bear children at the drop of a hat. If a man and woman were struggling to have children, they need only go to her and ask “one baby please” and you’d have one within minutes.

Jonah had never cared much for rumors, especially one that so labeled this poor young woman as nothing more than a baby maker. He felt terrible that the people of town always whispered such things behind her back, some even to her face.

The rumors were proven true, one day, when Jonah ran into an old friend, Elijah, who was carrying a teeny tiny baby in a basket.

“Congratulations, Eli,” Jonah said when the two old friends had stopped to talk at market where they’d run into one another. “I didn’t know you and Rebekah were expecting. Has it really been so long since I’ve seen you?”

“No, not at all,” Eli replied with a grin. “We went to the baby maker in the mountains and she just popped one out for us.”

Jonah gave a weak laugh. “Eli, that’s...it’s not nice to label someone like that. I’m sure there’s a perfectly logical-”

“Jonah, we watched,” Eli cut in. “Rebekah and I went and asked for a baby but we wanted to see. So she took of her skirt, squatted down, pushed, and there was our beautiful baby girl with all the features of Rebekah and myself.”

Jonah shook his head. “That’s impossible.”

“I thought so too,” Eli said with a soft laugh. “But she sure proved me wrong.”

They talked for a little longer, Eli changing the subject once he noticed the discomfort of Jonah. But when his friend left, Jonah found himself wondering - hoping - the rumors were as true as his friend claimed.

He and his wife Emily, had been trying to conceive for years and had been unsuccessful. After a visit to their doctor, the man had declared Emily infertile and the couple had spent many nights after, weeping.

If this was true, if that woman in the mountains really could birth a child at the drop of a hat…

Turning on his heel, Jonah rushed home.

……………………….

“I don’t know, Jonah,” Emily murmured, seated on their bed and gazing up at her husband. “I mean, it’s not that I don’t trust Elijah it’s just that...he’s a drunkard, isn’t he?”

Jonah sighed, running a hand over his face. “I mean...yeah, but...isn’t it worth a shot? We’ve wanted kids since the day we were  _ married _ , Em. This might be our only chance!”

Emily sighed. “What sort of fee does she have?”

“I don’t know,” Jonah admitted. “Eli and I didn’t really discuss it.”

Emily nodded as she got to her feet and straightened out her skirt. “We’ll bring a pouch of gold and silver coins then, just in case,” she declared.

“Wait, we’re going to do this?” Jonah asked, eyes wide as Emily moved around the room to grab anything she felt they needed for their journey into the mountains.

“Yes,” Emily replied. “You were right, Jonah, we’ve wanted kids for so long and this might be our chance. We can’t let this fade by.”

Jonah nodded. “Okay,” he agreed, finally kicking into action and grabbing his boots, shoving them on before lacing his arm with Emily’s and leading her out of the home to where the horses waited. “Alright. Let’s go get ourselves a baby.”

……………………………..

About half-way through the ride, Emily’s skepticism returned. “How are you  _ sure _ she had the baby on the spot?” she asked. “Did Eli actually  _ watch _ her give birth?”

“He claims to have, yeah,” Jonah replied. “He says she just squatted down and popped one out right then and there.”

“That’s impossible,” Emily whispered though there was no denying the hope in her eyes and voice. In their village, it was considered a crime for a woman to fail to produce an heir for her husband. So now that they had this chance to have a child…

“You’re right, it is,” Jonah said, nodding. “But we have to  _ try _ , don’t we Em?”

“Yes,” Emily replied. “Yes, we must try.”

……………………………….

The sun was just falling behind the horizon when they finally reached the cave where the magic baby making woman was said to reside. Jonah dismounted first, looking around for signs of a trap before helping Emily dismount as well, taking the gold and silver pouches from his wife so that if there were bandits, at least he would be jumped instead of Emily.

“Do we just go in?” Emily asked in a whisper as they approached the mouth of the cave.

“I...don’t know,” Jonah replied, reaching back to grip Emily’s hand. “I say we just go in. Stay close, okay?”

Emily nodded, tightly gripping her husband as the two of them slowly trekked farther into the cave. It wasn’t dark like they had been expecting. On the contrary, the cave seemed to grow brighter with every step they took until they finally stepped into a large, warm cavern that looked to be some sort of living space.

After glancing over at Emily, Jonah cleared his throat and spoke. “Hello?”

His voice echoed back to him and he shivered slightly, swallowing thickly and looking back towards Emily once more.

“Maybe we should leave?”

“M-maybe,” Emily replied. “This doesn’t feel right. Do you think Elijah was lying?”

“I don’t know and I certainly don’t intend to find out,” Jonah replied, gripping Emily’s hand and swiftly turning around, only to be cut off by a young voice calling,

“Wait, wait, sorry! Sorry, I was in the tub!”

Emily and Jonah shared glances before turning back around to find a young, gorgeous woman rushing towards them, dressed in a floor length dress and rushing to shove her waist long curls into a bun.

“I am so sorry,” she said breathlessly as she came to a stop in front of them. “I wasn’t expecting anyone so late. I was just in the bath.” she smoothed out her skirt, flashing them a smile. “Well, my name is Kara. What can I do for the two of you?”

Jonah tightened his grip on Emily. “We were told you produce children for those who can’t.”

“At the drop of a hat,” Emily added.

“Well, you don’t seem to have a hat I can drop,” Kara commented, chuckling at her own poor joke. “But I’m sure I can whip a little something up. What are your names?”

“I’m Jonah, this is my wife Emily.”

“Jonah and Emily,” Kara repeated. “Well, you are both very beautiful people and I’m sure your children will be stunning. Now, how many do you want?”

Jonah’s eyes went wide before he tentatively asked. “How many could you do?”

“I can produce two pretty rapidly,” she replied. “Slows down and becomes a bit painful after that.”

“I-I think one is good for now,” Emily mumbled, tugging on Jonah’s sleeve and getting her husband to nod in agreement.

“One baby coming up,” Kara said cheerfully. “Do you want a boy or a girl?”

“A...a boy?” Jonah asked.

“Are you sure?” Kara asked.

Emily nodded. “A boy, please,” she replied. “And...and may we please watch?”

“Certainly,” Kara consented with a smile as she removed her dressed and folded it off to the side, baring her hairless cunt to the couple before her. “One cute little baby boy for Jonah and Emily, coming up.”

And then Jonah and Emily could only stare in stunned shock as Kara’s belly began to  _ expand _ , within seconds becoming as large as a woman who had carried a child for the last nine months.

“Alright, and let’s just move over here,” Kara instructed, waddling over to a pool of brilliant blue, glowing water, gesturing for Jonah and Emily to follow. “You can stand over there, on the other side. I just like to birth the kiddos here so they have some water to slip into rather than cold, hard pavement if mommy and daddy can’t catch them, you know?”

And then she began to push and grunt and Jonah and Emily could only  _ stare _ as a gush of water rushed from Kara’s soft cunt, flooding the pool. And before long, the magic baby maker’s pussy lips began to spread open and a dark tuft of hair could be spotted slowly spearing her open.

“That’s impossible,” Emily whispered, grabbing onto her husband as they watched Kara birth their impossible baby. “That should not be possible!”

“But it is,” Jonah whispered, staring at the baby whose head had slipped out of Kara’s cunt. It’s shoulders followed and within seconds, the baby made a little plop noise into the pool of water, the placenta following soon after.

“And here’s your little bundle of joy,” Kara said with a smile, scooping up the baby who had somehow lost the umbilical cord in the pool. Jonah and Emily only stared as Kara walked over and presented their sleeping little baby boy. “One cute little baby for Jonah and Emily.”

“How?” Jonah mumbled as Emily tentatively took the baby. “How can you do that?”

“It’s a gift,” Kara replied brightly as she walked back over to the pool, dipping her hand in to soak it before bringing it up to her cunt, gently rubbing herself. At Jonah’s questioning look, she explained, “Magic water. It’ll make my body go back to normal so I’ll be ready to birth the next baby for whoever walks in.”

“I-”

“Thank you,” Emily said, cutting her stunned husband off. “Thank you so much, Kara.”

“It’s no problem at all,” Kara said with a bright smile. “If you ever want another one, you know where to find me!”

“Yeah,” Jonah agreed numbly as he and Emily turned and made their way out of the cave. When they stood back outside with the horses, he mumbled, “we have baby now.”

“Yes,” Emily said, eyes bright. “We have a baby now!”

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
